Sjin's day
by David Cheese
Summary: Unhappy with conditions at Sips Co, Sjin decides enough is enough and his time has come to make a stand. Contains Yogscast and Teamcrafted (old and new).
1. Chapter 1

"Sjin this, Sjin that, that's all it seams to be now" Sjin muttered under his breath, but suddenly he regretted saying his thoughts out loud because he was hoisted in to the air by an iron golem who carted Sjin away to Sips' office.

As the golem carted him to Sips' office Sjin though to himself "oh wonderful another lecture, why did I have to go and forget the microphones all around this round this place?

"The door won't open itself" grunted the golem a few seconds after he had thrown Sjin on to the hard mahogany floor.

Sjin gingerly opened the door and stepped inside to find Sips staring at the giant map of Sips Co land that I situated behind his desk.

"I hear you have a complaint to make, is that true? So why don't you say it to May face? Why can't you look me in the eyes when we talk? Why can't we be friends anymore?" In a voice that made made him appear to have tears in his eyes but at the same time it had a patronising under tone, that Sjin only detected because he knew what was in store for him and this made Sjin look at the floor and shift uncomfortable. "Yes that's right Sjin, I grew up and left you behind with your stupid Disney toys and obsessions about owning your own girly farm" Sips said with the patronising tone in his voice becoming ever clearer "I am protecting you from the outside world and teaching you about the harsh realities of real life".

This would normally have made Sjin squirm with guilt and insecurity but something changed, something grew in Sjin's heart like a great ender dragon rising from his slumber.

"Yes I do have a complaint, I have had enough" Sjin murmured.

"What did you just say?" Growled the Canadian.

"I said, I've had enough" Sjin growled back at the Canadian his confidence growing with every second.

"Oh the worm has found its voice" mocked Sips which caused a chuckle through the doors from the guards outside.

"Yes this 'worm' has found its voice and it's won't tolerate its treatment anymore".

"Ok you have had your fun, your moment of glory" Sips stated coolly but inside Sips knew this was no joke and Sjin was being frank with him "go ... " Sips started to say but he was interrupted by Sjin.

"God dammit Sips NO I won't go back to my office, have a cold drink and take a break" Sips went to continue what he was saying before Sjin interrupted but Sjin who had clocked the Canadian's uncertainty, " I will not bow down to you any more, you make promises you can't for fill like you promised me a proper office and all I have i room with a make do table and a make do chair, also you promised you would make me co owner and change the name to Sjips Co but you have done nothing and you have ordered new graphics to give Sips Co a new look but none say anything about Sjips Co" and with that Sjin stormed out of the room leaving Sips all alone with his golem guards " get him" barked Sips to the golems.


	2. Chapter 2

Time skip while Sjin prepares his stuff.

Sjin stepped out of his room and nearly in to the head iron Golem guard who bellowed at Sjin "oy where are you going worm?"

Sjin turned his eyes to the floor not wanting to cause a commotion he also tried to walk around the head Golem however this did not go as well as he planed for other Golems appeared and trapped Sjin by forming a circle round him which caused Sjin to back towards his room.

"Ha" roared Golem two "he is as scared as a wee worm" which caused a roar of laughter from all other Golems apart from the main one who was glaring at Golem two however Golem two had not noticed his bosses' killer glare.

"SHUT UP!" Barked the head guard Golem "this is no laughing matter, Sips told us to get the worm and the worm we must get."

This would normally have filled Sjin's heart with dread but it caused his newly found fire to blaze and rage and he pulled out his diamond sword which made the Golems jump back from fear and shock however this shock and fear did not last long and when it was gone it was replaced with anger and the Golems stormed towards Sjin.

Sjin's initial response was back away and start to cower in fear but his ender dragon like fire was kindled again and he swung his sword like a cornered fox which closed the Golems to laugh a morbid yet contagious laugh but this was short lived and was ended by Golem three who roared in pain because Sjin had swung his sword and sliced it deep in to the Golem's leg, this Golem basked away in fear and pain.

Then Golems two and four charged at Sjin but Sjin was ready, we'll as ready as Sjin could ever be when in a battle situation.

Sjin spun in a circle slashing his sword like a mad man, slicing at the Golems and causing deep wounds and the Golems to back away from the bearded mad man in fear and pain.

Finally it was the head Golems time to face Sjin and he charged at Sjin with the force of a great bear but Sjin's fire was stronger and he slashed at the head Golem cutting deeply in to the Golem's knee, this caused the head Golem to crawl away from Sjin in fear and he cowered in the corner of the corridor near the door of Sjin's room.

"Look who's the scared wee worm now" snapped Sjin as he spun on his heals and marched away. When suddenly ...

At Rythian's castle.

It had only been two years since Rythian had started to embrace his true self and that he is an ender born but he had turned mad with power and was causing havoc in both the end and the normal land.

"More water now!" bellowed Rythian as he sat on his shimmering diamond throne Rythian was about to shout again when in scurried an Enderman who was gingerly carrying the water trying not to splash any on itself but Rythian's cold and twisted mind noticed this so when he took the water off the Enderman he deliberately splashed some on the poor creature witch caused it to his and cower in fear and pain and then its worst fears came true Rythian tipped all of the water over the enderman causing it to fall to the floor and squirm in pain but this pain was ended by Rythian bringing Enderbane down on to the enderman slicing of its head in one clean sweep. Rythian then called in two more endermen to carry away the corps of their past college and friend.

"Rythian" a voice called from the dark, "Rythian".

This caused Rythian to spin round from fear and confusion "show yourself!" He stammered while trying to sound like he had the situation under control but his uncertainty and fear where clear in his voice.

"You do well to fear me" replied the voice "for I am a Darkness ruler of the dead and keeper of justice" Darkness said playing with Rythian's fear as it was also her job to control fears.

"What do you want with me?" Cried Rythian.

"I came to warn you" she started but Rythian interrupted.

"I fear nothing and am the most powerful so what should I fear".

"Yourself" snapped Darkness "and the greater power that the endermen are sensing, they can feel that another has come of age but this one is pure and kind unlike yourself, you are heartless and do don't deserve their loyalty" she growled.

"What loyalty, the loyalty they give me is fickle" Rythian snapped as he was slowly gaining confidence "their lack of loyalty is what causes me to make them suffer" he said as if that was the most justifiable reason in the world but this angered darkness because the endermen are like her children.

"How dare you abuse your power, a true Enderborn would not treat his brethren in such a way" she snapped her anger rising causing her eyes to flash red then black then back to purple. "Yes that reminds me the one the endermen seek is the true Enderborn for he like you is born from the flesh of the ender dragon but your mother is a plain human but his is me" and with that she blinked away leaving Rythian all alone.

Rythian screamed in anger and collapsed on the floor.

Cautiously the door opened and in walked Draconem interfectorem Rythian's tamed wolf who's name is the latin for dragon slayer but Rythian normally calls him Mors (Death) for ease.

"Ah Draconem interfectorem I see you have returned in perfect timing to go of on another little quest, I need you to find the source of my ender men's betrayal" snapped Rythian as the bedraggled wolf entered the room "but first you need to restore your health" said Rythian cooly as he threw some raw steak at Mors who consumed the food like it was a Mirage and would soon be taken away when he had finished he sat back licked his lips and stared at Rythian.

"Go" barked Rythian and Mors ran out of the room on the hunt for the cause of the unrest.

Darkness and the Ender dragons Ender fortress.

"My Love, calm down I am sure Rythian will see the error of his ways" spoke the Ender Dragon his voice as soft as silk as he tried to calm his pacing wife and Queen of the End.

Darkness turned on the Ender dragon and snapped at him "A he won't change if left to his own devises and B we must worry about him finding our son".

"What" snapped the Ender dragon "you told me he was safe and that no one would find out about him and his true identity".

"It does not matter how he found out what matters now is we must stop Rythian finding our sun".

"No Darkness, stop sweeping that part under the carpet and tell me the truth, how did he find out and another thing you did not tell me is how Rythian managed to embrace his true self but then turn against his OWN KIND".

"Ok" Darkness sighed "I will tell you everything you need to know and I will start with the part about Rythian. It all started with the uprising of the Endermen and the battle to seize control of yoglabs. All members of the Yogscast were fighting as a team, well as close to one as they could be when everything that did go wrong did well that was the case for Rythian any way.

An Enderman had just lunged at Rythian with a fatal blow but Zoey jumped in front of Rythian and took the blow for him and died in his arms as the chaos continued around them and the Endermen took more and more of Yoglabs when suddenly a voice spoke to Rythian".

"What" snapped the Ender dragon "you told Rythian about his true powers".

"Yes I did and I suppose I should have told him in a better way".

"How did you tell him?" Questioned the Ender dragon.

"I told him if he had embraced his true self earlier Zoey would still be alive and that if he did not want all the others to die he had to accept who he was and use his power".

"Son so notch" sighed the Ender dragon which caused caused Darkness to shy away in shame.

"And of course this did make him accept his powers and used them to win the battle but of course this kindled his hatred of Endermen and his own kind and this combined with the loss of Zoey and his hatred towards Lalna who he blamed for Zoey's death turned him mad with power and confusion caused him to become the monster he is today".

**A/N So who is the cause of the disturbance and what has happened to our little Sjin?**

**If you think you know please leave a review telling me your answer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N Just a quick note before I start chapter 3, thank you every one for all the support you are amazing and you will find out the answers to the questions I asked you last chapter soon.

Back to Sjin.

When...

Sips appeared but there was something strange about his manner but Sjin could not put his finger on it and this unnerved Sjin.

"Sjin" Sips cried his voice broken ever so slightly and his eyes reddened, both of what seamed to be caused by tears and deep sorrow "please Sjin, you don't have to leave me" he spluttered, clearly holding back more tears.

"You know this is the only way, you chose this now you have to face the light and consequences of your actions" Sjin said his voice as cold as his heart towards Sips.

"Come on we can solve this" cried Sips.

"NO Sips we can't" snapped Sjin this cause Sips to under fear as he had ever expected this sort of anger from the usually calme and collected Sjin. "We can't and I don't won't to" growled Sjin his anger rising due to Sips' clingy and pathetic nature.

Sips started to back away when all of a sudden his sorrow became anger, "fine, go then, WE don't need you" snapped Sips, "but I do" murmured Sips as he fought back his tears.

"Ok" agreed Sjin but then he realised Sips had murmured something under his breath, "what was that last part" he questioned.

"Nothing" muttered Sips.

"What was it" barked Sjin "I don't have time for your games".

"Just go" snapped Sips which took Sjin by surprise but also shocking him enough to make him realise what Sips had just said.

"Sips, that was what seams like years ago and A they were never shown by you and B they stopped as soon as you ... Turned" snapped Sjin but he hesitated on the word turned .

"I don't know what you mean" denied Sips, his denial clear.

"There is no point beefing it round the bush Sips, I loved you once but I can't stand being in the same building as you now, you broke my trust and abused our friendship and my loyalty".

This hit a never for Sips and tears appeared in his eyes.

"Would it make a difference if I apologised..." Sips started before he was interrupted by Sjin.

"No it would not" snapped Sjin "for I have made up my mind".

"What if I said ..." Sjin went to interrupt again but Sips stood firm "what if I said I love you and always have" whimpered Sips trying to make his voice sound calm and normal.

"No" snapped Sjin "you had your chance to tell me before but you blew it, you blew it big time my FRIEND" he spat making the word friend sound like a derogatory term and an insult.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind" pleaded Sips.

"No" spoke Sjin his voice calm and cold "Goodbye Sips, I will probably never see you again" and with that Sjin left leaving Sips pleading on the floor.

Time skip while Sips cries on the floor.

Sips looked up when he heard a deep growl and saw Rythian's Tame wolf (well as tame as a killing machine can be) Draconem interfectorem.

"Nice Doggy, please leave the Canadian alone" pleaded Sips.

"Don't be so pathetic Sips, he won't kill you" sounded a voice.

"Rythian is that you? Where are you?" Squeaked Sips.

"There is a Camara, a microphone and a speaker on the dogs collar" the voice continued, "now answer my question".

"Ok" chocked Sips.

"What do you know about the one the Endermen are calling their true leader?"

"I swear I know nothing" pleaded Sips.

"Then why did Mors come to this dreary place when I told him to find the cause of my Endermen's betrayal?" Questioned the voice.

"How should I know?"

"I am the one who asks the questions" Rythian snapped.

"Please forgive me" pleaded Sips.

"I don't think I can" Rythian spoke in a dull and monotone voice "but I still have need of you".

"I will do what you say" begged the Canadian for he knew what evil lurked inside the Enderborn and did not want to get on the wrong side of it.

"Good, know you say you know nothing of the disturbance but I don't believe you, I think you do but you don't know you do" said Rythian in an almost patronising tone "why did Mors have to walk in to him and not Sjin" Rythian sighed to himself and then it dawned on him where was that pathetic yet innocent bearded farmer.

"Where is Sjin?" Barked Rythian.

"I don't know" whispered Sips as if it hurt to think about Sjin.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Growled Rythian causing Mors to cower at the sound of his masters temper.

Then it dawned on Sips, Sjin must be the disturbance.

" Rythian I believe I have some information you would love to know" chuckled Sips.

"Tell me" Snapped Rythian.

"I will at a cost" replied Sips pleased he had the Enderborn in the Palme of his hand or so he thought.

"Ok" agreed the Enderborn dryly.

"My terms are I will tell you all you want to know and help you catch this disturbance if you tell me all you know and give the disturbance to me when you have finished with it" Sips spoke calmly.

"We have a deal" Agreed the ender born " Mors shake the Canadians hand" commanded Rythian and Mors reluctantly did as his master commanded.

Rythian told Sips all he knew, well the key parts he did leave out some bits because he did not trust the Canadian, he trusted no one so this was no surprise, he had not since the war.

Sips began to explain to Rythian all he knew he started with Sjin's departure to get it out of the but he too missed out bits as he said Sjin attacked him rather than he attempted to throw himself on to Sjin's mercy and he did not mention much of his love for the farmer. He paused for a moment as he fought back tears and then continued.

"I suppose I had started noticing changes in him since you changed and the ... War" Sips hesitated knowing this was a sensitive topic.

"At the start the changes were subtle just he started becoming more silent. Ut I did not notice this as much I just thought this was down to him taking the violence and deaths in his own way so I just left him to it, this continued for ages but did not develop until ..."

"Until what Sips?" Growled Rythian.

"Until I told him to grow up and burnt all his merchandise including his toy of Maximus (the horse from tangled), after this he really got in to farming and hardly ever spoke to anyone and almost never came inside for any other reason than extra supplies, he evan moved his bed in to his shed, added some more windows and a lock for the door. Another thing I noticed was animals trusted him even untame ocelots trusted him and I could swear I saw an Enderman hand him a dandelion and blink away but after that I watched him and to my horror it kept coming back and helping him with his chores and general day to day life this went on for some time and Sjin started to relax and become Sjin again and he had Evan started coming inside and talking to me and I honestly believe he was starting to forgive me." Sips smiled remembering the days when Sjin was coming back to him and his love for the bearded farmer was blooming but his reflections did not last for long for he was interrupted by Rythian who coughed in annoyance.

"It seamed like this would never end and we would live our lives happy and free" Sips said in a relaxed and reflective tone.

"But all good things must come to an end" snapped Sips "and companies must modernise in order to survive, and to do this I could not have Sjin running off to his pathetic girly farm, at first it was cute but then it became his life and his main priority and with Sips Co in the condition it was in I could not have this and needed him to be 100% focused on Sips Co so I tried using a curfew but he just snuck out at night through his window as I had forced him to move back in to the main building. I also tried to reason with him about leaving his farm behind and solely helping me but he refused, so I decided more 'persuasive' methods were needed and I demolished his farm and allotment that was out the back of Sips Co, changed the locks so he could not leave and basically turned him in to one of the other workers. This was until the other day when he made a stand and left in a rage I have never seen in him, and that was the last I know about him and his whereabouts." Sips explained.

"Thank you Sips, I can see you will be of great use to me" and with that Rythian went silent.

Sips was alone with Mors who hatted the Canadian with a passion and growled at him then left Sips alone, again.

A/N So it appears Sjin is our disturbance, Rythian is a control freak and Sips may seam mean and thought bit he is a nervous reck on the inside and is massively in love with Sjin.

If you have any question for me or any of the characters please leave a review and ask them.

By the way I may post a chapter a day for a few days as I am away so will have lots of time to type some more chapters also so about the time I between this and the last chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Back to our little Sjin who had run from Sips Co and was still running through fear of being chased, captured and dragged back to Sips Co when he finally came to rest in a cave where he collapsed on the cold stone floor.

"Master" called a voice "Master please wake up" the voice pleaded but Sjin did not stir so the being whom the voice belonged to decided that he would let Sjin rest a little longer but it feared what would happen when night came for the voice belonged to was Eric the Enderman who had seen something in Sjin and had helped him after Sips had destroyed all that was dear to him however Eric did not know the extent of Sjin's power and that no harm would come to the sleeping farmer, this was until a creaper came along and instead of blowing up it sat down near Sjin ignoring Eric's feeble attempts to shoo him away and curled up like a guard dog protecting his master as he slept.

It was morning by the time Sjin awake and the creaper had left and Eric was attempting to make Sjin some breakfast.

"Good morning master" cried Eric when he saw Sjin was awake.

"Master" thought Sjin "why would he call me master".

As if by magic Eric answered his question, "I am Eric and I am the Enderman who helped you with your farm and I have come to take you to see the truth as I can't tell you for I don't know fully myself but I know who does and it is my task to escort you there" Eric explained.

"Ow" sighed Sjin and then he remember Eric and the days on the farm "now I remember" then Sjin noticed the mish mash of a breakfast in front of him "is this for me Eric?" He questioned.

"Yes it is my lord" replied Eric and Sjin thanked him and set about tackling this assortment of food.

Meanwhile in his castle the so called Enderborn Rythian was planning horrific plans for Sjin when Mors returned.

"I trust you did not rip his throat out" stated Rythian in tone that was sarcastic bit made the listener unsure if he should laugh or not.

Mors shook his head and sat down a few steps in front of his masters diamond and endstone chair.

"Good" confirmed Rythian "we still need him but you can dispose of his pathetic existence by what ever means you desire" this made Mors grin with anticipation.

I have another chalenge for you" commanded Rythian "I require you to travail to the dark mountains and bring back Teep from his place of exile".

Mors barked in agreement and ran of on his task.

Left alone Rythian decided to continue making his devious plans but he needed to know all he could about Sjin and his newly discovered powers so he called for his most highly skilled spy, his bat Draco back from his mission to find Sjin and report all he discovered but Evan he had fallen for the true kindness and gentle nature of the farmer so all he reported was the strange actions of the creaper but his reluctance to disclose information told Rythian a lot about Sjin's powers and caused him to shiver in fear for a brief moment but he was not willing for Draco or,anyone else at that matter to see his anxiety so he put on a front of rage and snapped at the poor creature "So that is all you have to tell me you useless rat with wings" Draco tried to squeak in protest but Rythian continued talking as if he could not hear the bats protests "I see I have to do everything myself" snapped Rythian causing Draco to cower in fear "you are saved by the efficiency of Mors who has just returned with Teep but fear not I will punish you later, now GO!" Barked the Enderborn.

Just as Draco flew out the room Teep crept in Mors at his heels.

"We meet again" Rythian said his voice cold and emotionless.

"Yes" replied Teep.

"Now I still believe you are partly to blame for ... Zoey's death as you should have been guarding her but there is something you can do to go some way to repay for her lose".

"Anything" pleaded Teep who honestly believed what Rythian said and was harsh on himself for her Death.

"Good you must come with me for there is something I need your assistance in disposing" explained Rythian.

"Ok what is this thing".

"My Endermen have grown restless and have sensed a greater power that I must destroy" He continued.

"And who is this "greater power"?" Teep questioned.

"Sjin".

This shocked Teep and made him feel slightly queasy from guilt as Sjin was such a kind and gentle sole who had been one of a rare few to have touched his heart but he had to go along with Rythinas plan if he was to repay Rythian for not preventing Zoey's death so the trio set off to where Draco had flown from and sure enough found Sjin and Eric.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back to Sjin and Eric.

"Be careful master, I fear there is some evil about this place" pleaded Eric no sooner had he said this when a growl trembled through woods that arched around the cave where the pair sat enjoying their breakfast. Sjin froze from fear believing Sips had sent something after him.

"Don't worry master I will not let anyone harm you".

Then Mors leapt out of the undergrowth, stealth being nether his strong point or preferred form of attack he was followed by Teep who a merged in a similar fashion, the pair then approached Eric who was standing protectively in front of Sjin who was cowering on the floor still believing Sips had sent this attack.

Mors not wanting to wait for his master or a command lunged with bearded teeth at Eric who some how managed to stumble back, miss the leaping wolves attack but not fall over and he still stayed in between Sjin and their attackers.

This angered Mors who cared not about the Enderman, he just wanted to see the nervous form of Sjin who was supposedly the cause of his masters pain and suffering suffer at his paws.

Then it was Teep's time to attack and he decided to take a more heads on well heads first attack by charging head first at the Enderman, now if his target was not an Enderman this strategy would have worked but since Eric is an Enderman it did not for Eric just blinked out of Teep's path which caused Teep to continue charging and he did so straight in to Mors who yelped like a puppy as Teep collided with his side sending him flying, while the commotion happened Rythian was standing a little way off watching in shame.

Mors growled and scratched at Teep which caused him to howl in both pain and rage the two then forgot about Sjin and Eric and started attacking each other for a few moments this was disturbed by Eric chuckling at the two squabbling on the floor.

Mors then leapt up hackles raised and teeth beard he ran at Sjin but Eric jumped in front and was ploughed in to by the flying Mors who knocked him to the floor but instead of backing away from his unintentional victim Mors started to snapped at the Endermans throat with his eyes blazing with the intentions to kill or badly injure this left Sjin free for attack and Teep seized it, seeing it as a chance to avenge Zoey, charged at Sjin and nocked him to floor and started clawing at Sjin's face and neck but just in time Eric escaped Mors' evil jaws and claws and flung himself at Teep throwing him to the ground and freeing Sjin who ran back from the violence that was unfolding in front of him.

Mors turned back to the Enderman who appeared to be the greatest threat of the two they had been sent to get. Eric was struggling from the attacks of both Teep and Mors he was unable to blink away through fear of the pair attacking Sjin and through exhaustion from his relentless attackers when Sjin realised he had to do something before it was too late but just as he was about to charge at Eric's attackers he was caught by Rythain who barked something to Mors and Teep who stopped attacking the Enderman and pulled him over to Rythain and Teep help Eric's hands behind his back forcing him to look up to Rythian then he growled "we have found the one you want Milord".

"You fools that is not the cause of the disturbance this is just a useless Enderman who has believed the lies of the disturbance this pathetic creature I have is the real cause of the disturbance so you can dispose of that thing if you see fit..."

"NO, LEAVE HIM ALONE" snapped Sjin his fire rising once again.

"Leave him" barked Rythian just as Mors was prepared to rip out Eric's throat, he slunk away like a cat forced to leave a mouse be but Teep still help his Eric's arms behind his back and refused to make eye contact with Rythian's deadly glare.

"Now if I leave him alone you must come with me as I have heard a great deal about you" bargained Rythian.

Eric tried to reason with Sjin and ignore Rythian's deal but Sjin could not leave his friend hear at the mercy of the Enderborn and his mob so agreed with Rythian but regretted this move straight away for no sooner had he shook Rythian's hand when Rythian barked an evil command "kill it, it has no use to me now as it's betrayal is not something I can accept and once a traitor always a traitor".

Eric was the first to respond "fine you may have caught me but you can never harm the true prince of the end Sjin, my friend and master who it has been a pleasure to know and serve.." But before Rythian could bring Enderbane down on Eric a creeper burst through the trees and ploughed in to Rythian and caused Teep to jump back forgetting he was supposed to be holding Eric down now the numbers were balanced, Rythian, Mors and Teep against Eric, Sjin who had become fierce and battle ready once again and the creeper who had leaped to Eric aid, both side where ready of battle when a booming voice sounded from deep under ground.

"Stop" it boomed "this is a battle not to be had least of all before all know their parts and paths" and with that an end portal appear in between the two sides and out of it leapt more Endermen, some forced Rythian, Mors and Teep back while the others called Eric, Sjin and the creeper in.

"Come Lord Sjin we have been expecting you" they called, "have no fear we will explain all".

Sensing Sjin's fears Eric grabbed Sjin by the arm and pulled him in to the portal, the pair were quickly followed by the creeper and the guard Endermen. No sooner had all jumped in the portal closed leaving Rythian who collapsed on the floor and flayed his fists like a child having a strop.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sjin, Eric, the creeper and the Royal Enderguards arrived in what seemed to be a large throne room. As Sjin's eyes adjusted to the dark he noticed the room was indeed a

large throne room and at the far end were two thrones one considerable larger than the other.

The smaller one was made almost entirely out of what can only be described as dark matter and was encrust with blood red diamonds. The larger was a more grand, ornate and beautiful version of Rythian's, it made his look like a cheap, inaccurate model of the one that stood before Sjin and the others now.

Just as Sjin was getting to grips with his surroundings a trumpet sounded and all around him Endermen stooped low in deep bows so, to try and blend in, he joined in then Sjin's worst fears came true both the Enderdragon and Darkness entered the room and sat on their thrones but instead of attacking Sjin the Enderdragon did something that amazed Sjin he spoke to Sjin in a calm and even slightly loving voice but one that appear hurt by Sjin's actions.

"No son of mine should believe he should bow before me, least of all you Sjin" bewildered Sjin stood up and looked for once at the Enderdragon's eyes and realised they were not the dark hatred filled eyes of a killer he had been led to believe but soft, warm eyes of a father greeting a long lost son that he loved dearly and Darkness was also smiling at him like a mother who's son has just had his first day at school.

Noticing Sjin's uncertainty the Enderdragon continued. "Have no fear I will explain all questions you have to ask".

"Ok" agreed Sjin while trying to calm his nerves and limit any stutters.

"Please leave us" said Darkness her voice as softly as silk and with that all went to leave. "Sjin, Eric and Jacob you need to stay" She continued the three froze and returned to their original places.

"Firstly Jacob thank you for coming to my sons needs in times when all seemed lost."

"Hisss, it isssss an honour to sssserve you and your family alssso I have ssssworn to ssserve your sssson" hissed Jacob.

"Thank you as always" continued the Enderdragon and as if he could read his master's mind Jacob left.

"My dear Eric you have proved yourself again this time saving the life of my son, is there no end to your loyalty?" praised the Darkness and again as he knew what the Royal couple were thinking Eric left of for the court physician.

Almost as soon as he left Darkness shed her powerful aura and ran and threw her arms around Sjin who, for what felt like the first time in his life, felt completely happy and complete.

"Now to the serious business at hand" said the Enderdragon breaking Sjin's Mother and Son moment but not fully as they walked back to the Enderdragon, Darkness had her arm around Sjin's shoulders and he his around hers.

"Fear not my son, I will answer all questions and fears in due course." comforted the Enderdragon.

"Ok" agreed Sjin, somehow comforted by Darkness's loving motherly nature.

"Now I will start with explaining your life and why this strong fire has now grown inside you."

"Ok" agreed Sjin, again not knowing what else to say.

"Right, I am your father and Darkness is your mother, you lived with us 'till you were a small 3 year old then we decided the best thing was to send you to live with a different family to make sure you were safe for we feared someone would attack you for you could not control your powers and your position in line for the throne is one that many would like also, we believed that you needed to learn about the outside world." the Enderdragon explained which cause Sjin to freeze from shock but the Enderdragon did not see this or chose to ignore it for he continued normally.

"When you entered the human land we did not know what was best for you so we sent you to an orphanage where you lived happily until you were about 18. When your powers had started and you became in to farming and nature also you started to become anti-violence even towards mobs so you became an outsider and fled. We sent out patrols to find you and when they did they led me to you and when I saw you, this being years later you had found a place to live and you were living with a Canadian who's name I don't recall but to save you from your powers before they were ready I erased some and tweaked some of your memories." He explained to a surprised Sjin who knew not what to say.

"Now it will explain why Rythian hates you and wants you dead." This caused Sjin to shudder and Darkness drew him closer but the Enderdragon completely blanked this and continued.

"The reason is he believed he was the one true Enderborn who would inherit my throne but what he fails to realise is that he is the child of an normal Enderman lord and a normal human so could never take my throne but due to his Nobel blood the Endermen were prepared to serve him and live with his torture but when you came of age so to speak, your powers developed to their full strength, the Endermen realised there was another way and they could escape Rythian's cruelty and started to leave him. This angered Rythian and he discovered you and wants to end the Endermans betrayal and he believes the only way to do that is to silence you." the Enderdragon finished his voice frank and honest, then he noticed how shaken Sjin looked and his emotional barrier of ice melted and he step forward and wrapped his wing around Sjin in a protective hug.

"We will discuss more about further plans in the morning, right now Sjin needs his sleep" interrupt Darkness the she turned to Sjin and said "I will get one of the guards to take you to your room."

Sjin really did not like the sound of this but went along with it anyway, knowing it would please his Mother.

Almost as soon as Darkness had finished speaking, an Enderhybrid guard (The original Enderhybrids were child of a human and the past Enderdragons but the recent Guards are their descendants that are more powerful than the child of an Enderman and a human but less powerful than Sjin) entered the room.

"Aw Deadlox right on cue as always" added the Enderdragon "take Sjin to his room now" he finished.

"Yes Sire" answered Deadlox, apparently reluctant to take on this task for some reason but he gestured to Sjin to follow and lead him to his room.

A/N: So Sjin has discovered who he really is and has taken it relatively well and Deadlox has a grudge on Sjin for some reason also what will Rythian do now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

And back to a rather frustrated Rythian.

"We had them, we literally had them but you fools had to settle your petty disagreements first and they got away" growled Rythian who was making no attempt to hide his anger.

Teep coward in fear for he had failed Rythian once again by letting his hatred towards the wolf get away with him but Mors did not seam to care about disappointing his master and this angered Rythian even more.

"MORS, you are to blame as well for you retaliated when Teep accidentally hit you and this saved them some time so I will have none of this smugness from you" Rythian growled this instantly took the smirk of Mors' face for he knew when he had pushed something too far and he also knew how Rythian could be when annoyed.

"Teep" sot Rythan " you have one lass to chance to make it up to me but for the time being we need to retire to my palace and construct a plan of attack for Sjin Will be in the end for a while which gives us time to prepare my evil plans, and with that Rythian left to his palace, followed by Teep and Mors.

Back to the End with Deadlox and the Enderdragon.

"Deadlox you are like a son to me and with that I can read you like a book and I know something is troubling you, please tell me what it is" spoke the Enderdragon his voice calme yet his concern for the Enderhybrid was clear.

"I am fine Milord but I am grateful for your concern" replied Deadlox.

"I am not blind and I have known you long enough now to know when all is not as it should be" said the Enderdragon his tone become more serious.

"And I won't let you leave till you tell me" he added lightening the mood again.

"It is nothing Milord" Deadlox eventually replayed.

"But there is something wrong so how can that be nothing" responded the Enderdragon.

Realising his King would not give in Deadlox decided to briefly tell him what was wrong, "it is just your son Sjin reminds me of someone".

"Who?" Pushed the Enderdragon.

"Someone I lost a long time ago" reapplied Deadlox.

"Who?" The Enderdragon pushed again but in a more sensitive and understanding tone.

"Someone close to me" replied Deadlox his answer as brief as all the others.

"Please Deadlox I am trying to help you but I can't if you are so brief with me" responded the Enderdragon.

"Ok Milord but it is a tale which I have never told any in much detail" started Deadlox.

"Please continue" encouraged the Enderdragon.

"It dates back to the time of the Great War and the battle for the Sky base" Deadlox paused as this bought back both fond and painful memories for him.

"There he stood at the top of the stairs to the main gate his butter armer glistening in the sun radiating a light that came no where near his majesty" another pause for reflection.

"He was grinning from ear to ear as he always did wielding his butter sword and defending his army and palace when all my nightmares came true all at once a bowman took aim and sent a flaming end arrow in to his pure heart before I had time to register what was happening an Enderman appeared in front of my love and stabbed his death bringing blade far in to his chest and in a bleak second the most important person in my life was... dead and I had done nothing to stop it" another pause where Deadlox held back tears of his lost love "and I am hostile towards Sjin, your son because his pure heart and innocence reminds me of him" finished Deadlox.

"I am sorry to hear of your loss and I never knew how true the rumors were about the love you and Sky shared" said the Enderdragon trying his best to be sympathetic but he noticed Deadlox winced when he mentioned Sky's name and realised how much pain these memories caused him so he told Deadlox he could stay if he wanted or he could retire for the day and Deadlox took him up on this ofer as he knew he would not function properly and his judgement will be clouded by his sorrow.

Back to Rythian.

"This is no use, I need another pair of hands and another head" snapped Rythian.

"Why not get Sips" pointed out Teep but he regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Why you blundering fool, Sips is as much use as a chocolate teapot" replied Rythian in a sharp manner.

"But I suppose I could find some used for the Canadian" added Rythian "go get him Mors Rythian finished.

"Now Teep I have a task for you" explained Rythian as get turned to face Teep.

"You must go find any Endermen who are still loyal to the old ways and me, you have until the indigo moon then are plans must take place" he continued "now go" he shouted and Teep ran out on his task.

When all others par Rythian had left Draco emerged.

"There you are, I was wondering when you would show your sorry hide" Rythian said in a cold, malicious tone this made Draco stutter in an attempt of an apology.

"Silence worm you are wasting valuable oxygen" snapped Rythian "and to make matters worse you are making me do the same" he finished.

"I apologise my lor..." Draco started but Rythian interrupted.

"Silence" barked Rythian, "now you have arrived I can find something USEFUL for you to do, you must go to all who know this vile creature, Sjin and find as much as you can about him, understood?"

"Yes my lord, I am..."

"Shut up."

A/N: so we have discovered Deadlox holds a grudge against Sjin because he reminds him of Sky who died in the great battle and Rythian has some dark plans up his sleeves.

On a different note I would love to know what your opinion's are on me writing a prequel for this tale?


End file.
